Races
In Amerith, there are 10 different playable races, and each one possesses its own unique racial abilities and powers. Each race starts off with +10 in one skill and +5 in five other skills. However, this doesn't mean that each race is restricted to creating a certain type of character, because the player can develop any skill over time. So even if you pick a certain class, it can still develop differently. (eg. Class: Mage, Main Focus: Defense) Races Human Human skinned and ability races who reside in either of the two sides of Amerith. *Vernins - A Human race, who reside in either the Infernal Plains or the Divine Land. **Racial Ability: Easily Adaption - Vernins will adapt to and resist certain elements. If lives in Infernal Plains, they resist dark magic. If living in the Divine Land they resist light magic. *Pepso - A Human race, who reside in either the Infernal Plains or the Divine Land. **Racial Ability: Dynamite Lungs - When Pepso's stamina drop below 10, they begin to regain they're stamina by 20 points for 3 turns of battle. *Kawten - A Human race, who reside in either the Infernal Plains or the Divine Land. **Racial Ability: Wyvern Leg - Kawten's, replenish 5 points of health every turn of battle due to the Wyvern Leg that they eat. Fiends Fiends are beast-like humanoid races in which reside in the Infernal Plains. *Orc - Orcs is a race of Humanoid Fiends from the Infernal Plains. **Racial Ability: Cannibalism - After killing any enemy, Orcs have the option eat them, and replenish 25 points of health. *Chikou - Chikou are a race of Humanoid Fiends from the Infernal Plains. They are commonly stereo-typed as thieves and usually wear hoods to be safe. **Racial Ability: Hooded Attire - Chikou have the ability to have a hood in which is attached to their skin. This lowers their chances of being spotted while sneaking. *Tanma - Tanma are a raise of Humanoid Fiends from the Infernal Plains. **Racial Ability: Time Watch - Tanma have the ability to block with a weapon or shield and when the time is right slow time and attack. This can be used once every 5 turns. Children of God Children are angelic-like humanoid races in which reside in the Divine Land. *Kel-Du - A Humanoid Angelic race in which reside in the Divine Land. **Racial Ability: Levitation - Due to small wings, Kel-Du are not affected by fall damage or attacks that have to do with touching the floor. Flight is impossible due to the size of the wings. *Miz-Flo - A Humanoid Angelic race in which reside in the Divine Land. **Racial Ability: Flashing Teeth - Miz-Flow have the ability to use their teeth to create a bright flash that skips their enemies turn. *Sor-Dex - A Humanoid Angelic race in which reside in the Divine Land. **Racial Ability: Healthy Eating - Sor-Dex gain 100 extra points of stamina at start of a fight. Obtainable Races *Wisp - A ghostly form of any race taken on when a player is struck by the Lightning Bolt of Fate. This race is considered a curse or a gift if chosen to be used for good or bad. **Racial Ability: Warp - Wisps have the ability to warp through walls, and even become Ethernal(un-hurtable) for 1 turn. *Host - In this race, the form of the character stays the same, physically, but is changed spiritually by hosting the power of Christ or a demon of the Devil, depending on if they are good or evil. **Racial Ability: Paralyze - Hosts have the ability to paralyze their target for 1 turn by using the power of Christ to bind the evil actions, or using the power of the Devil to strike fear into good targets. Category:Amerith Category:Races